Son más que simples montañas
by MrssSaotome
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde la boda fallida, y Ranma y Akane se sumergen en una nueva aventura, la cual, como es obvio, les traerá muchos problemas. Corren los rumores de una posible cura para la maldición del chico en las profundidades de la Montaña Henko. ¿Será cierto? Por su parte, Akane intenta hacerse notar ante él, recordarle que ya no son simples niños de dieciséis años.
1. ¿Montaña Henko?

¡Bueeeenas! Espero que estén teniendo un linda día. :3 Les traigo una historia que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que culminé del manga de Ranma, el cual por cierto, me dejó un mal sabor de boca con ese final TAN libre. Es una historia hermosa, vamos, y merece tener más historias hasta llegar al final perfecto. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado! Es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida, a pesar de que ya he hecho otras historias de otro tipo. Espero muchos reviews y comentarios. :3 ¡Besitos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obras de Rumiko Tahakashi.

* * *

_"Han pasado cinco años, cinco años desde que Ranma y yo intentamos casarnos en el dojo. ¡Han pasado tantísimas cosas desde entonces! Hemos entrado a la misma universidad después de insistir por dos años seguidos. Él estudia una carrera distinta a la mía… Y por supuesto, al tratarse de Ranma, no deja de meterse en problemas. En esta universidad existe una gran variedad de artistas marciales que intentan probar su masculinidad con retos continuos y diarios. ¡No parecen rendirse jamás ante nadie! Entenderán cuando les digo que, efectivamente, nuestra nueva vida no es muy distinta a la que llevábamos en la escuela, y además, ahora él..."_

— Akane. ¿Qué es estás haciendo? Apresúrate, saldremos mañana en la mañana. — Una voz masculina se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con un tono que viajaba desde la irritación hasta el sueño. — Hey. ¿Estás escuchándome? —

Pero Akane seguía escribiendo en su diario, un pequeño cuadernito de color azul que había encontrado en una tienda hace un par de semanas atrás. Era allí donde ella depositaba todos sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, sus aspiraciones, sus metas, y principalmente, sus deseos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quieres parar? ¡No me dejas dormir! —

— Por todos los cielos, Ranma, ya cállate. ¡Despertarás a todos! —

— ¿Qué? ¿Que yo despertaré a todos? ¡No soy yo el que está haciendo ruidos con su lápiz! —

— Los lápices no hacen ruido, idiota, lo que pasa es que no quieres dormir solo. —

— ¡Eso no es…! —

Pero él no pudo concluir su frase, pues Akane le había lanzado el lapicero en la cara. Con la paz reinando en el lugar por tres escasos minutos, la chica pudo finalmente concluir sus escritos, por lo que se colocó de pie. — Listo, ahora sí. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hazte a un lado! — Se cruzó de brazos. Un Ranma inconsciente yacía en el centro de su cama. — Oh, eres un peso muerto. — Y movió su cuerpo hacia un lado, intentando no despertarlo mientras apagaba la nueva lámpara que yacía a un lado de la cama, en su mesita de noche, un regalo de la familia.

— ¡Eso dolió! — Se irguió sobre la cama, claramente molesto. — ¿Quieres pelear? —

— Shh… Duérmete, saldremos mañana en la mañana. —

_"Ah. ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Ranma duerme en mi habitación ahora desde que Tía Nodoka se mudó a nuestra casa. No es tan malo como parece, ya casi no tengo pesadillas." _Sonrió, y cayó en un sueño profundo en menos de diez minutos mientras que Ranma, claramente molesto, le daba la espalda para intentar conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

La luz del sol entraba con intensidad en el cuarto de Akane Tendo, y sin embargo, la pareja yacía plácidamente dormida en la cama. El cuarto de ella había sufrido varias modificaciones desde que Ranma se había mudado, ahora había una gran cantidad de libros en su escritorio y escaparate, habían construido un closet adicional para las ropas del chico, y, además, había un gran desorden el suelo que ninguno de los dos se molestaban en arreglar, ya que casi nunca estaban en casa desde que habían comenzado la universidad.

Unos tres golpecitos se escucharon por la puerta. — ¿Ranma, Akane? ¿Ya están despiertos? — Era Kasumi, la hermana mayor de la familia Tendo. — ¿Puedo pasar? — Pero ni siquiera esperó un segundo para la respuesta, y rápidamente entró después de girar la manilla. Desde donde estaba, Kasumi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras negaba con el rostro, aparentemente, ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos a ambos todavía dormidos.

— Akane, Akane… ¿Me escuchas? Se les está haciendo tarde, deben irse ahora. — Zarandeó su hombro tres veces seguidas sin alzar el tono de voz.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Kasumi? — Parpadeó. — ¿Qué pasa? Todavía no es… — Y miró hacia el reloj de su mesita de noche, y solo le bastó ver la larga manecilla para ahogar un grito. — ¡Pero si he colocado la alarma! ¿Qué ha pasado? Eso no importa ahora. ¡Ranma! —

Pero el chico abría y cerraba su boca, como sucedía siempre que estaba profundamente dormido.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde para el punto de encuentro con los demás! — Akane se colocó de pie sin siquiera escuchar lo que decía Kasumi, y en seguida se dirigió al baño para prepararse.

— Uh… Bueno, iré a prepararles el desayuno. — Y se marchó de la habitación con una sonrisa mientras un dormido Ranma roncaba desde la cama.

A Akane no le llevó mucho tiempo prepararse, se duchó con una velocidad abrumadora y se vistió con la misma rapidez. ¡Se le había hecho tarde! Un grupo pequeño de la universidad había decidido hacer un viaje a las montañas para destapar todos los misterios que la rodeaban, se decía que en dicha montaña pululaban más de cien mitos que nadie nunca había comprobado. Y por supuesto, tanto Ranma como Akane habían sido invitados por la gran popularidad que habían adquirido por protagonizar peleas por varios pasillos de la institución. Al revisar su teléfono celular, se percató de la gran cantidad de mensajes sin leer y llamadas que había perdido por su propio despiste. — Ay, llegaremos, llegaremos… — Y llamó a cada uno de sus contactos para avisar del desastre mientras subía las escaleras nuevamente hacia su habitación. Ya Ranma debía de estar listo. — ¡Sí, estaremos allí en media hora, lamento la… RANMA. ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES AÚN DORMIDO? ¡LEVÁNTATE, VAMOS! — Varias patadas y golpes se escucharon por toda la casa, así como gritos de quejas y otros. Aquella parecía ser otra mañana común en la casa de los Tendo.

[…]

— Demonios, Akane. ¿No podías despertarme como la gente normal? — El rostro de Ranma ahora estaba lleno de una gran cantidad de banditas.

— ¡Entonces duerme como la gente normal! ¿Me escuchabas gritar y no te despertabas? — Refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido. — Escucha, lo siento. ¿Está bien? Preocúpate por que lleguemos. —

La pareja se encontraba en un taxi que los llevaría hasta el parque, ya que se hallaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Era allí el punto de encuentro con los demás estudiantes, y estaban llegando tarde. Sus equipajes eran demasiado grandes como para llevarlos en el maletín, por lo que ambos viajaban con dichos equipajes sobre sus piernas. El viaje era bastante incómodo.

— ¡Keh! No sé porque tienes tantos deseos de ir, creí que te daban miedo los fantasmas. —

— Ya te expliqué que no hay fantasmas, son solo mitos e iremos a comprobar varias cosas. ¿Sabías que dicen que existe un manantial que ayuda a dispersar todas las preocupaciones de los jóvenes? Los necesitamos, se está acercando la temporada de exámenes. —

— Bueno, eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, son solo exámenes. —

— También hay historias de unas pastillas elaboradas en Jusenkyo… — Akane se encogió de hombros. — Se cree que son lo único capaz de revertir las maldiciones desde que se inundaron los demás pozos. ¿Recuerdas? —

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Cómo es que tú…? —

Pero el taxi frenó en seguida, y Akane salió tan pronto como pudo del auto para reencontrarse con sus compañeros, con su equipaje en la espalda. Entre ellos se encontraban caras familiares como Ryouga Hibiki y Ukyo Kounji.

— ¡Chicos! Lamento la demora, Ranma ha… —

— ¡Akane! ¿¡Cómo es que sabías sobre las pastillas y tú no…!? — Akane le lanzó su equipaje antes de que él pudiera terminar aquella frase. —¡Arg… Ya basta! —

— Ranma. ¿De qué pastillas hablas? ¿Son… drogas? — Varios de sus compañeros se habían acercado para interrogar a un alarmado Ranma que negó todo con excusas baratas, afirmando que se trataban solo de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. La maldición del chico seguía siendo un secreto para todos los presentes, y hacía más de un mes que ya no se convertía en chica.

— ¿Les… sucedió algo anoche? — Cuestionó Ukyo con un semblante cargado de recelo, mientras se encaminaban hacia el bus que habían alquilado para el viaje, dejando al tumulto de estudiantes atrás. — Es decir… Ran-chan y tú duermen juntos ahora. —

— Sólo nos hemos quedado dormidos, más nada, Ukyo. —

— Pero Akane, ustedes ya… Ugh, cómo decirlo. ¿Ustedes han tenido relaciones sexuales, no es así? — Susurró de modo que solo Akane sería capaz de escucharla.

El rostro de Akane hervía en rojo vivo. ¡Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía esa pregunta de forma tan directa! La morena se había convertido en una de sus amigas más cercanas, le había ayudado a resolver una inmensa cantidad de problemas con el pasar de los años. Y sin embargo, aún sentía vergüenza de hablar sobre esos temas con ella. — Yo… Uhm… ¿No deberíamos hablar sobre tú y Ryouga? Se había quedado una semana en tu casa. ¿No es así? —

— Ah, pero si eso fue hace dos semanas atrás y ya te he contado todo lo que pasó. ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Qué tal es…? ¿Qué movidas tiene? ¿Qué tama… —

— ¡Basta! — El rostro de Akane era tan rojo cual manzana, y estando avergonzada, se sentó en uno de los asientos más apartados del bus. Hablar sobre su vida privada con Ranma le abochornaba en todos los sentidos, después de todo, tampoco habían tenido muchos "avances" desde que él se había mudado a su habitación. Cuando mucho, se habían limitado a compartir besos y abrazos, pero más de allí no había nada. La chica suspiró, apretando su falda con ambas manos y mirando hacia el suelo, era posiblemente la única chica con una relación larga con su novio que era aún virgen, y se sentía… gravemente insatisfecha.

— Lo siento. — Ukyo había tomado asiento a un lado de ella de brazos cruzados. — Estaré preparada para escucharte cuando lo desees. ¿Está bien? — Y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Akane respondió con una sonrisa leve. El resto de las personas ya habían tomado asiento en el bus y el mismo había arrancado con destino hacia aquellas misteriosas montañas. ¿Le depararían mejores sorpresas en aquel lugar? La chica alzó su mirada hacia donde estaba Ranma, él vestía una camisa negra sin mangas y unos pantalones del mismo color, y se encontraba sumergido en una conversación aparentemente placentera con sus compañeros de estudio. — Ukyo-chan… —

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Crees que en aquella montaña exista algo para…? Tú sabes. —

— ¿Tener relaciones? No lo sé, no me parece… —

— ¡No! ¡Cielos, no! — Miró a la morena con el entrecejo fruncido, pero luego relajó su expresión, adoptando un semblante mucho más sereno, confuso. — Me refiero a algún tipo de poción o incienso que elimine las inseguridades y vergüenzas. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Bueno, es que… No tenemos comunicación en esa clase de tema porque ambos somos muy… —

— … Idiotas. — Akane suspiró, mientras que Ukyo cerraba sus ojos en un intento de hacer memoria. — Uh, bueno, podríamos buscar… ¡Ryouga, cielo! — Y se colocó de pie mientras miraba hacia ambos lados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿¡No irás a contarle a Ryouga-kun sobre esto, no es así!? —

— Bueno, cambiaré tu nombre y diré que eres otra persona, pero él es quien conoce esa montaña de cabo a rabo. ¿No es así? ¡Ya regreso! —

— ¡Ah! E-está bien… — Y bajó nuevamente el rostro, aún más avergonzada que nunca.

Miró hacia la ventanilla únicamente para ver pasar miles de árboles y vegetación, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en su relación con Ranma. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿De verdad era tan horrible para él como decía? Akane alzó su vista para ver de nuevo hacia donde estaba su prometido, pero él se encontraba justo a su lado y ella ni siquiera le vio venir. — ¡Hey! ¿Qué…? —

— ¿Estás bien? — Ranma se cruzó de brazos. — Te veías deprimida. —

— ¿Me estabas viendo? — El tono de voz de Akane se había vuelto hostil. — Pues no, no me pasa nada. —

— Estás inflando las mejillas de nuevo. —

— ¿Qué con eso? —

— Es lo que haces cuando estás enojada. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Quieres decirme? — El moreno frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, está bien. — Suspiró, al parecer ya había bajado la guardia. — Ranma, ¿Tú y yo…? Uhm… — Akane bajó la vista hacia su falda, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo pálido. — ¿Te parece que estamos bien? —

— ¿Que si estamos bien? — El chico miró hacia el techo por unos segundos. — Pues… sí. — Y volvió a observar a Akane. — Siempre hemos estado bien, en lo que a mí respecta. —

— ¿De verdad? Entonces. ¿No te parece que deberíamos… — Se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, mientras alzaba su mirada hacia donde estaba él. — ¿Avanzar? —

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ya estamos en la Universidad! Si tanto te preocupa, puedes tener en mente que dentro de poco seremos profesionales en el mercado. Me parece que ese es un avance mucho más que obvio. — Asintió. —

— ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota! ¡Me refiero a que tú y yo…! — Para cuando se dio cuenta, pudo observar como todos sus compañeros la observaban fijamente: Había empezado a gritar de nuevo, además de que se había colocado de pie. Ranma observaba a la chica con ambos ojos abierto como platos, al igual que el resto. El silencio pronto reinó en todo el transporte, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las ruedas contra el asfalto. Poco a poco, Akane volvió a tomar asiento y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventanillia. Se sentía increíblemente avergonzada, además de estúpida y desesperada. ¡Si Ranma no podía entender algo tan simple, entonces significaba que no quería nada con ella! — No es nada, olvídalo, estaba exagerando. —

— Akane, ¿Podría ser que tú…? — Ella giró su cabeza para observarlo, con ambos ojos abiertos. En ella florecía la esperanza de que él hubiese entendido lo que había intentado decir, por lo que sonreía mientras esperaba que Ranma culminase. — ¿Quieres que trabajemos juntos? Porque… Bueno, podría acceder. Es decir, por mi no hay problema… —

La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza e hizo un ademán por golpearlo, pero se serenó rápidamente y acomodó su espalda en el espaldar de la silla. — Tampoco era eso a lo que me refería, pero está bien, Ranma, lo entenderás cuando sea necesario. —

— Quizás lo entendiera si fueras directa conmigo. — Él también recostó su espalda en el espaldar y permaneció con las cejas arqueadas, claramente estaba algo irritado. — Incluso podrías escribirme una carta, como haría cualquier otra chica femenina. — Se encogió de hombros. La ira de Akane comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

— Bueno, si fueras lo suficientemente masculino habría necesidad de hacer nada, tú actuarías por instinto propio. —

— ¿De qué hablas? — Parpadeó mientras se erguía sobre su asiento, observando fijamente a su compañera. ¿Ella había dicho que él no era masculino?

— Lo que escuchaste. Quizás quieras pedirles consejos a Ryouga-Kun, se le ve muy bien con Ukyo. —

De pronto, Ranma se colocó de pie con el puño derecho fuertemente apretado. Aquella era la primera vez que escuchaba a Akane decir aquellas cosas y claramente había resultado un golpe bajo para su firme e inquebrantable orgullo. — Está bien, ya entendí. — Y se dio media vuelta para marcharse, tomando asiento en el sitio que había tomado desde el inicio, con sus amigos. Para Ranma, todo aquello había resultado como una humillación fatal. ¿Estaba ella burlándose de él? ¡De no ser por la maldición de Jusenkyo, su vida hubiera sido igual a la de cualquier otro hombre! Más que enojado, se encontraba completamente determinado a encontrar las supuestas pastillas que curarían su maldición, aquella era la única forma en que él podía retomar las riendas de su vida como un hombre completo. Y Akane tendría que tragarse todo lo que habría dicho alguna vez, había varias facetas que había deseado liberar desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, y si se liberaba de su maldición, quizás…

El autobús se detuvo finalmente una vez que llegaron a su destino, pero antes de que alguien pudiese levantarse de sus asientos, una mujer de extrema belleza se adentró con una carpeta oscura en sus manos. — Buenos días, muchas gracias por su visita a la Montaña Henko. Mi nombre es Reika Sato y seré su guía en los próximos días. — Hizo una inclinación de cabeza antes de proseguir. — Primero que nada, espero que estén al tanto de las historias y leyendas que rodean esta montaña, si no es así, tengan, repártanlo entre todos. — De su carpeta sacó una gran cantidad de hojas que entregó a los jóvenes sentados en las dos primeras filas, quienes fueron pasando las hojas hacia atrás. — Como verán, este es un sitio que requiere máxima protección, se les recomienda permanecer en grupos grandes si no desean perderse entre la maleza. Al salir de aquí, suban las escaleras de piedra y al final encontrarán una cabaña lo suficientemente grande para todos ustedes, los baños y habitaciones están separados, por supuesto, y contarán con expediciones nuevas cada dos días. ¿Está todo claro? — Un "sí" por parte de todos resonó por todo el autobús, y la chica sonrió abiertamente. — Perfecto. ¡Ah! Una cosa más… — Dijo después de ver como todos se colocaban de pie y se disponían salir. — En cuanto salgan de aquí deberán caminar todo el trayecto en parejas. ¿Está bien? Un hombre y una mujer. El chico tomará la cintura de la chica y de esa forma llegarán a la cabaña. Es un ritual de la buena suerte, y de no ejecutarse, llevarán grandes desgracias a las vidas de sus conocidos. ¡Apresúrense! Verificaré que todo esté bien. — Y se bajó del autobús para colocarse a un lado de él, llamando la atención de cada pareja que salía del transporte.

Akane, por su parte, seguía aún extremadamente molesta con Ranma, mientras que él seguía reacio a la idea de permanecer cerca de ella. Pero tenían que ceder esta vez, era eso o llevar más desgracias al Dojo Tendo. La chica se colocó de pie y tomó su equipaje, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él. — Bueno, pues vamos, a no ser que quie… — Pero antes de que ella pudiera culminar su insulto, Ranma se colocó de pie y se colocó detrás de ella, tomando su cintura firmemente entre sus manos. Su equipaje lo cargaba en su espalda, y no parecía molestarle. — Terminemos con esto, Akane. — Murmuró cerca de su oído, en su tono ya no existía la timidez. Al parecer, Ranma estaba completamente determinado a encontrar esas pastillas, y en su mente no cabía otro pensamiento.

Por otro lado, una tímida y sorprendida Akane caminaba de forma lenta y firme hacia la salida del transporte. De vez en cuando, alcanzaba a ver las miradas cómplices de sus compañeros, en especial de Ukyo y Ryouga, quienes estaban mucho más apegados de lo necesario. La morena le hizo una seña a Akane con las manos que ella no pudo entender. Ella estaba ensimismada con el contacto de Ranma en sus caderas, y totalmente apenada, salió del autobús con su prometido detrás de ella.

Varias aventuras les esperaban en esa inmensa montaña, y tímidos como era, comenzaron a subir la escalinata de piedra hacia la cabaña.


	2. Tres Cerezas

Primero que nada quiero agradecerle por los Reviews y los favs que le han dado a esta historia! *-* Me tardé un poco, pero les traigo el segundo capítulo con la esperanza de que sea de su agrade. Por amor a Ranma y Akane, ¡No olviden dejar comentarios! Que no muerdo ni asusto. (?

* * *

**CAPITULO II:**

_**Tres Cerezas.**_

Los murmullos eran lo primero que podía escucharse en el trayecto que conducía hacia la cabaña. Tanto chicos como chicas hablaban entre ellos con suma normalidad mientras subían cada escalón de piedra, como si aquello no fuera nada más que una tonta costumbre sin ningún tipo de significado para ellos más allá que un simple roce de caderas… Pero para Ranma y Akane significaba un mundo totalmente distinto, pues no estaban acostumbrados a tanta cercanía de cuerpos entre ellos. Era la única pareja que no se dirigía la palabra, porque mientras que Akane observaba el suelo por el que caminaba con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, Ranma observaba hacia la derecha, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que apenas podía visualizarse. — ¡Tengan cuidado con el estanque! — Reika Sato, la guía del grupo, había hablado a través de un megáfono. — Repito: ¡Cuidado con el estanque! Pasen con cuidado hacia la cabaña, no se atrevan a tocar el agua. — Y volvió a callarse. Los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros en silencio, y una vez que llegaron al último escalón, se aseguraron de alejarse lo más posible de dicho estanque.

— Se ve asqueroso… — Murmuró una de las chicas.

— Sí, parece que no limpian este estanque con regularidad. —

— Además. ¿Qué es ese humo que sale del agua? ¿Es agua termal? — Opinó uno de los muchachos. Del estanque brotaba una gran cantidad de humo que cubría toda el agua, y sin embargo, esta seguía viéndose sucia. Tenía un montón de hojas encima y era de tonalidad verdosa.

Sin embargo, un silbido por parte de Reika alertó al grupo, y en seguida, todos alzaron la vista hacia ella. A su lado, se erguía una gigantesca casa que bien podría ser una mansión alzada allí por décadas. Estaba perfectamente cuidada a pesar de su ubicación, y tenía tres pisos y flores alrededor de todas sus esquinas. Sus puertas eran igual de grandes, lo suficiente como para que un grupo de muchas personas pudiesen entrar al mismo tiempo, y estaban hechas de vidrio cristalino e impecable. — Ya hemos llegado, una vez más… bienvenidos sean. Ya pueden soltar a sus parejas. – Todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se habían separado en cuanto ella dijo eso, a excepción de Akane y Ranma, quienes seguían absortos por la perfecta construcción que ahora sería temporalmente su hogar. — No es… ¿Precioso? — Akane sonreía abiertamente, mientras que Ranma asintió una vez con el rostro. – Podría vivir aquí toda mi vida, y las montañas están lo suficientemente cerca como para irme a entrenar siempre que quiera. —Aquella era la primera vez que la pareja hablaba después del incidente en el bus, y nadie parecía notar que ellos aún seguía sujetándose, ya que prestaban atención a su guía, quien había caminado hasta colocarse enfrente de las puertas de vidrio.

— ¡Atención! Una vez que entren irán al comedor, allí los espera su almuerzo. Es mi tarea comunicarles que no deben abusar de los alimentos, podrían traer grandes desgracias a sus familias. ¡Comerán solo lo que vean en sus platos! Nada más y nada menos. ¿Está bien? — Hizo una pausa en la que todos los estudiantes asintieron con la cabeza. — La hora del baño es a las seis de la tarde en los baños públicos que se encuentran detrás de la cabaña, por ningún motivo alguien debe entrar en el baño del sexo opuesto, de lo contrario, serán atormentados por la noche. Y por último, deberán irse a la cama a las diez de la noche, no se les recomienda abandonar las habitaciones después de esas horas, podría tener experiencias no deseadas. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Alguna pregunta? — Miró hacia ambos lados con una sonrisa, era obvio que había cumplido con su objetivo de asustar a los estudiantes.

— Todavía no nos ha dicho que hace ese estanque. — Ryouga Hibiki había señalado hacia dicho estanque, el cual se encontraba situado justo a un lado de la cabaña. — Si en verdad es tan peligroso debería estar a millas de distancia, y sin embargo, allí está, al alcance de todos. — Resopló ceñudo, mientras miraba a Reika.

— Son aguas malditas. — Dijo ella empleando un tono de voz frío e indiferente.

— ¿Malditas de qué? — El tono de voz de Ryouga había aumentado. — ¿Llevaré desgracias a mi familia si la toco? — Sonrió de forma cínica.

— Sí, es lo más seguro, quizás terminen aún más perdidos de lo que están, no querrías hacer eso. — Aportó Ranma mientras compartía la sonrisa de su amigo.

— Vaya, te habías tardado mucho. ¿Quieres ser el primero en tocar el agua? — Y se dio media vuelta con los puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho. — Oye. ¿Qué haces sujetando a Akane todavía? — Varios murmullos y risas se escucharon por el grupo, mientras Ranma observaba hacia ambos lados con las cejas arqueadas. Apenas había caído en cuenta de que eran los únicos que aún seguían juntos. Akane se apartó antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, para luego voltearse a observarlo de forma tímida, sin aportar nada más que silencio mientras sus compañeras le daban ligeros codazos en modo de felicitación. La mirada de Ranma viajó desde ella hasta a Ryouga, para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso te molesta todavía, P-ch… — Recibió el equipaje de su compañero en la cara antes de que pudiera finalizar, mientras Ukyo fruncía el ceño.

— ¡SUFICIENTE! — La voz de Reika había sonado aún más imponente por el simple hecho de que había hablado a través del megáfono de nuevo. — ¡TODOS se mantendrán lejos del estanque! Los efectos que pueden causar son cambiantes, normalmente trae más calamidades que fortunas. ¡No correrán ningún tipo de riesgo mientras estén bajo mi cuidado! Espero que haya quedado claro. — Y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de cristal. — Pueden entrar, diríjanse ya mismo hacia los comedores, su comida los espera. —

Y el grupo entró a la mansión, ahogando gritos de sorpresa y señalando hacia los distintos adornos y muebles que había dentro de aquella cabaña antes de dirigirse al comedor, varias señales indicaban donde estaba y no hubo ninguna perdida. Era un lugar de ensueño, rodeado de miles de retratos de ángeles y personas desconocidas para todos.

Tanto Ranma como Ryouga se adelantaron hacia el comedor antes que nadie, intercambiándose miradas llenas de odio y desafío.

* * *

Horas más tarde…

— ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Akane? Llevo buscándola por horas. — Cuestionó Ukyo a una de sus compañeras en la habitación, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde.

— Seguía en el baño la última vez que la vimos, y fue hace diez minutos… —

— Yo la vi yéndose hacia el bosque con Ranma. — Comentó otra de las chicas que estaba sentada en una de las literas.

— ¿Hacia el bosque? ¿…Solos? ¿Ustedes creen que ellos…? — Algunas risillas resonaron por toda la habitación, al igual que murmullos.

— No. — Respondió Ukyo, tajante. — Los dos son demasiado idiotas para esas cosas. ¿Fueron por el sur o por el norte de la cabaña? —

— Hacia el norte. — Y Ukyo abandonó la habitación.

Llevaba en sus manos un papel bastante arrugado, y tuvo que esquivar a varios de los estudiantes para poder salir de la cabaña. La mayoría de ellos se encontraban sentados en el porche de la entrada, haciendo un semi círculo mientras hablaban entre ellos.

— ¡Akane! — La morena sonrió al ver a su amiga llegar desde las profundidades del bosque en compañía de Ranma, y se acercó hacia ambos corriendo y saludándoles con la mano. Akane estaba vestida con su uniforme de artes marciales y cargaba en sus brazos varios trozos de leña. — ¿Fueron a cortar leña? —

— Sí, para la fogata. — Ranma se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hoy hay fogata? Creí que todos estaban demasiado asustados como para salir. —

— ¡Lo están! — Akane sonreía, y los tres comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al porche. — Por eso la señorita Reika quería hacer esto de la fogata, al parecer nos contará algunas historias de la montaña. —

— ¡Já! Esto es estúpido, ningunos mitos de montañas serán suficientes para asustarme, además, son solo mitos. ¿Verdad? Nada que los compruebe. —

— Pero, Ran-chan… Son de verdad terroríficos. — Ranma se encogió de hombros. — Bueno. ¿Qué me dices de la historia del Gato de las Montañas? —

— G-g-ga… — El chico se aclaró la garganta y negó con la cabeza, dispersando sus miedos. — Como dije, son historias para idiotas. — No se había dado cuenta, pero apresuró el paso — De todas maneras. ¿Qué haces aquí, U-chan? ¿No estabas con el idiota de Ryouga?

— De hecho, venía para hablar con Akane. ¿Me acompañas? — La tomó de la muñeca —

— ¿Ahora? La fogata comienza en menos de media hora. —

— No tardaré mucho, esto te interesará. ¡Dales los troncos a Ran-chan, deprisa! —

— Pero… — Antes de que Akane pudiera hacer nada, Ukyo se encargó de trasladar los troncos que llevaba ella hacia los brazos de Ranma, quien se quejó antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse al peso.

— Un Artista Marcial puede con todo eso y más. ¿No es verdad? ¡Anda, te esperan! — Ukyo le dio palmadas a Ranma en la espalda para que se apresurara.

— Esto no es nada, pero… — En sus brazos comenzaban a marcarse las venas por el esfuerzo. — No se adentren mucho allá, está muy oscuro.

Ukyo asintió con el rostro y se despidió de él con su mano libre, para luego arrastrar a Akane hacia más atrás, evitando que alguien la escuchara. De pronto, sacó el papel arrugado que había cargado con ella desde el principio y se lo extendió a Akane antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo.

— ¿Un… árbol? — Cuestionó la peli azul mientras sujetaba el trozo de papel, el cual estaba próximo a quebrarse. — ¿Para qué es esto? —

— ¿Recuerdas que me pediste aquella cosa para disipar las vergüenzas? — Akane abrió ambos ojos como platos — Bueno, pues ahí lo tienes.

— ¿De verdad existía? — Volvió a observar el papel y luego a Ukyo? — ¿Es confiable? ¿Tiene consecuencias? —

— Bueno, pues es más complicado de lo que creía, Akane-Chan. Para empezar, este árbol no se encuentra muy lejos de donde estamos, de hecho, aquí mismo… — Y señaló el pie de página — Están las indicaciones que debes seguir. Puedes partir desde detrás de la cabaña, cruzas el Prado de la Niebla y encontrarás este árbol, es el más grande de todos y tiene un arbusto en la mitad del tronco, que se parece mucho a un bigote. — Sonrió. — Una vez que llegues, deberás golpear tres veces el centro de este arbusto. Mientras lo haces, mentaliza que inseguridades o emociones quisieras borrar, y luego pensarás en las que quieras tener. ¡Debes ser muy cuidadosa, Akane! La intensidad de los golpes decidirán cuánto durará el efecto. —

— Vaya, pues suena más complicado de lo que creía… ¿Qué inseguridades quiero borrar? Pues… Está claro que desearía sentirme más segura con mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Con qué emoción quiero reemplazarla? No quiero parecer una prostituta, Ukyo-chan. —

— Piénsalo bien. ¿De acuerdo? Mientras tanto debíamos volver… —

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo se que dará resultado? ¿No necesito llevar algo encima conmigo para que surta efecto? —

— Ah, sí, es cierto, lo olvidé: Una vez que des los tres golpes, de las ramas del árbol caerán tres cerezas que debes comerte al mismo tiempo, el efecto es inmediato. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —

— Sí… Creo que ya sé lo que quiero perder y ganar. — Sonrió. —

— Bueno, puedes ir mañana, regresemos a la fogata. —

* * *

La sonrisa de Akane no podía borrarse de su rostro en las próximas horas, ni siquiera mientras estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata escuchando las tenebrosas historias por parte de la señorita Reika. De hecho, podría decirse que era la única persona que sonreía dentro del círculo, porque tanto chicos como chicas miraban fijamente a la guía mientras ésta contaba la trágica historia de una niña pequeña que se adentró en uno de los miles de baños que habían en la Montaña Henko, hasta que se resbaló en la tina y murió, y desde entonces persigue a toda persona que desee ir al baño en las madrugadas. Akane estaba sentada a un lado de Ranma mientras sujetaba su brazo, y tenían sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué pasaría si despertaba mañana como una nueva mujer después de comer esas cerezas? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que Ranma pudiese verla como… una chica deseable? Se mordía en labio inferior con cada pensamiento, y su inquietud aumentaba con cada crepitar de la fogata. — Iré a ducharme de nuevo, cortar los leños resultó agotador. — Susurró de modo que solo Ranma pudiese escucharlo, y después de que él asintiera con el rostro, se colocó de pie y se encaminó hacia la casa… Solo que, en lugar de entrar, rodeó la mansión y se internó en los bosques mientras sacaba de nuevo el papel que Ukyo le había dado, que señalaba la dirección hasta el abeto que necesitaba.

Su corazón latía con cada paso apresurado que daba. ¡No podía creer que en la Montaña existiese esa clase de cosas! ¡Era justo lo que necesitaba para, según ella, volverse más sexy para su prometido! No lo decía constantemente, pero era obvio que Akane había despertado un deseo por Ranma que no podía siquiera explicar, pues era más que todo una necesidad que deseaba rellenar como la mujer que ahora era. La muchacha esquivaba cada planta y cada raíz que sobresalía en el suelo, y gracias a su excelente vista, pudo atravesar el Prado de la Niebla con rapidez hasta dirigirse hacia la copa de árbol que sobresalía en comparación con las demás.

Después de una media hora, llegó: Un gigantesco árbol rodeado de flores se hallaba justo enfrente de ella, debía de tener miles de años de vida. Tenía en el centro de su tronco un conjunto de hojas perfectamente podadas como un bigote, dando una imagen bastante jocosa.

Y fue allí donde, con su puño cerrado, golpeó con fuerza el centro tres veces hasta hacerlo temblar mientras. — _No quiero ser tímida… Quiero ser deseable, sensual, confiada._ — Murmuró en voz baja con cada golpe que daba, y cuando finalizó, observó hacia las ramas de los árboles hasta que las tres cerezas cayeron en sus manos, y sin dudarlo, se las metió en la boca y las masticó rápidamente.

Por los próximos minutos, Akane se sentó enfrente de dicho árbol únicamente a esperar.

* * *

En la cabaña, específicamente en los baños públicos…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperas bañarte, Akane? ¡Apresúrate! — Ranma gritaba desde la puerta, pero nadie le devolvía respuestas. — ¡Oye, respóndeme! —

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué gritas, Ran-chan? — Tanto Ukyo como un grupo pequeño de estudiantes habían entrado una vez más a la cabaña, atraídos por los gritos de Ranma. —

— ¡Akane lleva más de una hora en el baño! Y ya es casi la hora de dormir, esa tonta debió llevarse consigo un reloj. — Suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué no entraste? —

— No tengo ninguna intención de verla desnuda, si es lo que sugerías. —

— ¡No es eso, idiota! ¿¡Qué pasa si no está ahí? —

Ranma frunció el ceño y enseguida se adentró el baño, exclamando el nombre de su prometida sin obtener respuesta alguna: El baño estaba totalmente vacío.

— ¿Akane…? — Cuestionó Ranma.

— ¡Ah, esa idiota! Ten, Ran-chan, me había asegurado de sacarle una copia por pura precaución. — Se colocó enfrente del moreno y le tendió una hoja arrugada con un dibujo de un árbol con bigote: La misma hoja que le había dado a Akane.

— Espera. ¿Qué es esto? —

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones, márchate ya! ¡El tiempo corre! —

— ¿¡Qué puede decirme un árbol con bigotes!? —

— ¡Idiota, mira el pie de página! ¡Allí está Akane, ve…! — Y se desguindó su espátula y golpeó al chico hasta mandarlo a volar lejos de la cabaña, rompiendo el techo de los baños públicos femeninos. — Bueno, ya se arreglará. Lo que importa es que esos dos tengan su encuentro. — Sonrió de forma maliciosa, y en compañía del resto de las chicas, subió a su habitación.

Minutos después, la cabeza de Ranma impactó en la mitad del Prado de la Niebla, y necesitó sentarse para entrar de nuevo en sí, y recuperar el balance. El papel que Ukyo le había dado se encontraba todavía en su mano, mucho más arrugado de lo que estaba, lo cual dificultaba enormemente la lectura. El chico le daba vueltas y de vez en cuando se acercaba demasiado el papel en la cara, enfocándose en lo que decía en el pie de página sin poder leer nada más. Frustrado, se colocó de pie, y anduvo sin rumbo por los próximos segundos, mirando hacia ambos lados. — ¡Akane! ¡AKANE! — Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, para luego callar y esperar algún sonido, pero nada…

— ¡AKAN…!

— ¿¡Ranma!?

— ¿¡Akane!? ¿¡Donde estás!?

— ¡Sigue mi voz! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Apresúrate!

El chico corrió con rapidez hacia donde ella estaba, guiado solo por su voz, por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo llegar a donde se erguía el inmenso árbol con bigote. Akane estaba sentada en las raíces del mismo, con una sonrisa que el moreno jamás había visto en ella. — Uhm… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Ella se colocó de pie y caminó hacia él de forma pausada. — Te estaba esperando. — Y sin más, abrazó a Ranma con suavidad y delicadeza. El corazón de él había embestido de forma brusca contra su pecho, y sin decir nada más, le devolvió el abrazo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Estaba preocupado por ti y…

— Lo sé, gracias.

— Uhm… Bueno, ya podemos irnos, se nos hizo bastante tarde. —

— Pero Ranma, yo no me quiero ir de aquí, estamos solos. —

En ese momento, ella alzó su mirada hacia él, y sus ojos denotaron un brillo que Ranma jamás había visto, colocándolo un poco más nervioso…

Sin embargo, Akane se alejó tres pasos de él para luego retirarse su camisa, quedándose únicamente en sostenes mientras un viento cálido soplaba por el lugar. — ¡Oye! ¿Qué…? — El rostro de Ranma era una manzana, y por el mismo motivo fue incapaz de terminar su pregunta. Se hallaba boquiabierto, lo que veía era increíblemente atractivo a la vista y no había forma de que pudiera moverse o reaccionar, ni siquiera podía imaginarse un motivo por el cual Akane estuviera haciendo eso. ¡Ella no era así! Tragó fuerte, reprimiendo sus instintos, mientras intentaba buscar otra gama de palabras para convencerla.

— No quieres que me la ponga de nuevo. ¿Verdad? — Y volvió a acercarse a él hasta tenerlo enfrente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa. Él no respondió, aunque la respuesta era bastante lógica. — ¿De verdad quieres volver a esa fría y poblada cabaña…? — En ese momento, Akane se bajó de forma sensual una de las tiras de su sostén, mientras observaba a Ranma con una mirada cargada de lujuria, deseo. Una mirada impropia de Akane.

Los ojos del moreno se habían entrecerrado, y una de sus manos se había posado en uno de los brazos de Akane, atrayéndola hacia él. Nadie podía decir en qué estaba pensando Ranma en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que se había embelesado con todo lo que había visto aquella noche, y sus músculos se encontraban increíblemente tensos.

_"¿En qué piensas, Ranma?"_ Fue esa la pregunta mental de Akane que no llegó a elaborar, mientras se bajaba la segunda tira de su sostén ante un Ranma bastante inquieto… y ligeramente excitado.


	3. Misterios y Respuestas

LO SÉ, ME HE TARDADO UNA ETERNIDAD IMPERDONABLE T_T Lo siento, estuve pasando por varias cosas desagradables el año pasado /: Pérdidas, mudanzas, entre otras que prefiero no mencionar ahora... El caso es que he vuelto para quedarme porque no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa, porque la verdad es que la amo x) Espero que les agrade como se va desenvolviendo todo, que intento llevarlo al estilo de Rumiko con todo eso de las aventuras y demás (? Espero les agrade ^^ Y una vez, disculpen la horrible demora.

* * *

Los sonidos nocturnos pronto comenzaron a adornar el paisaje frío y oscuro. Varias hojas de los árboles danzaban alrededor de ellos en compás con el viento, como si ambos estuvieran viviendo dentro de una especie de película romántica de la que no tendrían escapatoria. _O mejor dicho, de la que Ranma no tendría escapatoria. _El corazón del moreno latía con fuerza mientras su mano diestra viajaba desde su brazo hasta su fina cintura, a la par que tragaba fuerte en un vago intento por controlar la incontable cantidad de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. Pensamientos que le provocaban cierta ansiedad y deseo, y por supuesto, el contacto con la piel de su novia no ayudaba para nada a calmar dichas ansias de ir a por [i]más[/i]. — Akane… — Murmuró, ronco. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era casi imperceptible por la oscuridad de la noche. — ¿T-te… — Suspiró, claramente nervioso. — ¿Te ha sucedido algo? — Y entonces bajó su mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos y aquel brillo que atraía enormemente su atención. — Esta no eres tú. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué tu…? —

— Shh. — Akane colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, obligándole a callar. — ¿Por qué no simplemente te dejas llevar, Ranma? Piensas demasiado, pero esto no es algo que necesites pensar. — Sonrió, y apretó su busto contra su pecho. —

— N-no es como si… — Los nervios de Ranma eran casi palpables, pero sentir su cuerpo tan próximo al suyo poco a poco le hacía olvidar cualquier problema o incertidumbre. _Le encantaba, no podía negarlo. _—No es como si quisiera pensarlo. ¿Sabes? Pero esta no eres tú, Akane. — Repitió, enfrentando su mirada con algo más de seriedad, aunque dicha seriedad no duró mucho. Demonios, se veía increíblemente hermosa de esa forma, y su piel era cálida, deliciosa al tacto.

— ¿No te agrada lo que ves? — Cuestionó con un marcado puchero en sus labios. Ranma necesitó reunir todo su autocontrol para no besarla allí mismo.

— Me encanta, es por eso que necesito que te detengas. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, y lo sabes perfectamente. —

— ¿Por qué? ¿No es esto algo que ambos _deseamos_? — La sonrisa de Akane era indescriptible, y pronto desabrochó su sostén hasta dejarlo caer en el frío pasto a sus pies. — ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? —

**Joder. **Un hormigueo recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras la observaba, esta vez con su mirada fija en sus senos, sin siquiera atreverse a parpadear. La tensión era extrema, y aquellos corrientazos de deseo no cesaban de presentarse en el cuerpo de Ranma. _La deseaba. _Ella era la única capaz de llevarle a ese estado, y lo había hecho con simples miradas que lo estaban llevando poco a poco la locura. ¿Y su cuerpo? Maldición, su cuerpo era perfecto. Necesitó aclararse la garganta para poder finalmente desviar la mirada, lejos de sus senos. — No hagas esto, no ahora. — Apretó su mandíbula cuando las manos de la chica se posaron sobre su pecho. — Es hora de regresar, se nos ha hecho demasiado tarde. —

— ¿En serio? Tu cuerpo no parece querer regresar. — Antes de que Ranma pudiese protestar, ella colocó una mano sobre su entrepierna sin previo aviso, a lo que él soltó un gruñido de sorpresa. — ¿Lo ves?

— ¡Detente, Akane! — Se alejó de ella unos cuantos pasos para tomar de sus manos. No se había dado cuenta, pero su miembro se había endurecido completamente dentro de sus pantalones. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba hasta el día de hoy, pero tampoco era el tiempo ni el momento para asombrarse por ello. Por el contrario, necesitaba calmarse, y necesitaba sacarla de ese sitio. — No sé qué es lo que te ha sucedido en este maldito lugar, pero no dejaré que sigas un minuto más aquí. ¿Me escuchas? —

Una gélida ráfaga envolvió la zona por los próximos minutos, y los sonidos nocturnos no hacían más que acentuarse con el paso de los segundos. No necesitaba ser un experto en las montañas para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ese sitio, _algo maldito, _como una especie de magia antigua. ¿Habría esa magia hecho algo con Akane? Ella cubrió su propio cuerpo con sus brazos a causa del frío, y Ranma pronto se retiró su camisa y se la colocó encima. — ¿Lo ves? Hay algo extraño con este sitio. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué has decidido venir tú sola? — El moreno colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, obligándole a que le viera. — ¿Akane? —

— No me… siento bien ahora. — Ella entrecerró los ojos, tambaleándose peligrosamente hacia los lados. Él la sujetó en sus brazos firmemente para evitar que cayera, al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en ella con verdadera preocupación. — Mis fuerzas… —

— No sigas hablando. — Cualquier pensamiento que hubiese tenido sobre Akane anteriormente, ahora había sido reemplazado por preocupación y angustia, por lo que poco a poco sus palpitares volvieron a la normalidad, y pensar le fue mucho más sencillo. Tenía que sacarla de allí, y rápido. — Estarás bien, y luego me explicarás qué demonios estabas pensando. — Aquello fue más un susurro para él mismo.

La tomó en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, y entonces empezó a correr en dirección a la cabaña. No sentía el frío de la noche golpeando su cuerpo, pues su mente estaba más allá de su preocupación personal. Akane había cerrado sus ojos, y su piel estaba más pálida de lo usual, pero seguía con vida. ¿Cómo le había perdido de vista tan fácil? ¡Todo aquello había sido su culpa! Sus músculos seguían tensos conforme avanzaba, se había tomado la molestia de ir saltando de rama en rama para llegar mucho más rápido para evitar que la temperatura de ella siguiera bajando de aquella forma. Apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo para que el frío no siguiera afectándola, pero no servía de nada, _algo _estaba afectándola, y él apretó su mandíbula en frustración.

A lo lejos, logró divisar el fuego débil de la fogata. Todavía habían varias personas alrededor de ella. Sin embargo, algo andaba mal, pues su guía, Reika, no cesaba de gritar indicaciones a través de su megáfono.

Conforme se acercaba, sus palabras finalmente cobraron sentido. — … cabaña, ahora! — Ranma se detuvo en la rama de un árbol que estaba justo enfrente de la parte trasera de la cabaña. Varios cuchicheos se escuchaban desde todas las direcciones. — ¡Los buscaremos mañana a primera hora! ¡Regresen, ahora! —

— ¡Akane podría estar en peligro! — Ranma frunció el ceño ante la voz de Ryouga. ¿Y a él que más le daba? — ¡Iré ahora mismo por ella! —

— ¡Ryouga, detente ahora mismo! ¡Las maldiciones de la Montaña tomarán lugar en cinco minutos! —

… ¿Maldiciones? Ranma permaneció en donde estaba, casi con su sangre helada. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo sobre esa montaña era más que real: Estaba sucediendo. Varias chicas ahogaban gritos mientras más y más alumnos se abrían paso dentro de la cabaña. Inspeccionó una vez más a Akane, y luego alzó la vista hacia la fogata, para seguir escuchando.

— ¡Ran-chan está con ella! — La voz de Ukyo hizo eco sobre el crepitar casi muerto de la fogata. — ¡Estarán los dos a salvo, entremos de prisa! —

Ukyo. Ella había sido quien le había entregado a Akane esa extraño dibujo con el árbol, por lo que era mucho más que obvio que aquello no había sido más que otro de sus molestos juegos. El temperamento y la paciencia de Ranma descendían.

— ¿Es que no lo sientes, Ukyo? — Murmuró Ryouga. — Algo extraño está sucediendo con este condenado lugar. El maldito estanque sucio se ha secado. ¡Mira! — Y señaló hacia el estanque que estaba justo al lado de la cabaña, el mismo que había llamado la atención de todos una vez que llegaron. Ranma no podía ver nada desde donde estaba, pero el grito ahogado de la morena no hizo más que confirmar sus palabras.

— ¡SUFICIENTE, ENTREN, AHORA MISMO! — Espetó Reika con una voz mucho más autoritaria. Ukyo había empezado a jalonear el brazo de su novio una vez que el viento se hizo mucho más insoportable, y éste había comenzado a avanzar de forma lenta y reacia. Fue entonces cuando Ranma dio un salto más, aterrizando en el tejado polvoriento de la cabaña.

Ukyo señaló en su dirección e incluso había murmurado algo, pero la rabia del moreno era tal que no escuchó nada más que simples murmullos. Su ceño estaba completamente fruncido una vez que descendió enfrente de la puerta principal, con Akane inerte en sus brazos, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de Reika Sato.

— Vas a explicarnos qué es este lugar. — Aquello no era una pregunta. Y su rostro dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un No por respuesta. — Y también vas a explicarnos por qué te has tomado la molestia de ponernos a todos en peligro, mujer. —

* * *

El calor hogareño de la cabaña apenas pudo apaciguar el temperamento de Ranma, quien se había abierto paso ante el silencio espectral de los demás estudiantes. Todos estaban allí, reunidos en la gigantesca sala, formando pequeños grupos de tres y cuatro personas. El viento golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales, por lo que dicho ruido era lo único perceptible dentro de aquel silencio. Para cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear, varias de las chicas saltaron del puro asombro, algunas incluso habían comenzado a llorar. Dicho ambiente le habría hecho sentir incómodo en otros tiempos, pero en él no cabía nada más que enojo, frustración, inquietud…

— ¿Ranma? — Cuestionó uno de los chicos. — ¿Qué ha sucedido allá afuera? ¿Por qué está Akane…? — Pero enmudeció después de ver el rostro del chico. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de aspecto tenía su rostro, pero nadie más se atrevió a preguntar nada más. Él, por lo contrario, sujetó con mucha más firmeza y suavidad el cuerpo de su prometida, casi negándose a soltarla.

— Ni yo mismo sé qué es lo que ha sucedido con Akane. ¿Está bien? — Continuó avanzando hasta tomar asiento en el centro de la mesa del comedor, con ella firme y fría en sus brazos. — Todo lo que sé es que la he puesto en peligro desde el día que accedí venir aquí, creyendo que no era más que una estúpida y aburrida expedición para niños. — Escupía las palabras con verdadera molestia, mientras fijaba su mirada en la supervisora del viaje, quien le devolvía una mirada cargada de resignación. — Comienza a hablar. ¿Quién eres tú, a todas estas? —

— Soy quien digo ser, Ranma Saotome. — Hizo una pausa mientras avanzaba, mirando al resto de los estudiantes que escuchaban atentamente. — Mi nombre es Reika Sato, y soy quien ha accedido a supervisar este viaje como responsable de la Universidad. No es la primera vez que me ha tocado venir hasta acá, pues varios estudiantes se dejan llevar por la curiosidad y deciden ver con sus propios ojos lo que sucede aquí. —

— ¿Entonces es cierto? — Preguntó, tímida, una de las chicas arrinconadas en la pared. — ¿Es cierto todo lo que dicen sobre este lugar? ¡Creímos que… —

— ¡Sí, creímos que solo eran tontas historias para asustar a la gente! — Murmuró un chico a su lado. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, varios comentarios comenzaron a resonar por toda la cabaña, a lo que Reika necesitó hablar con su megáfono para hacer callar las demás voces. — ¡SILENCIO! —

— Las historias de la Montaña son por lo general ciertas, aunque muchos suelen exagerarlas un poco. — Explicó con voz calmada la mujer, quien de nuevo tenía la atención de todos. Ranma la miraba de forma fija, sin ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro. — La Montaña Henko siempre ha poseído esta clase de poder espiritual. Nunca se ha sabido el por qué, pero las fuerzas fluyen aquí con más potencia que en el resto de los lugares. Es por eso que hay tantos mitos, hay quienes dicen haber visto fantasmas, gigantes, o incluso animales hablando… — El viento golpeó con fuerza una vez más los ventanales, a lo que varios de los chicos ahogaron un grito. — No sé hasta qué punto serán ciertas esas historias, pero los mitos empeoraron desde que hace cinco años los pozos de Jusenkyo se inundaron, en China. —

Tanto Ryouga como Ranma abrieron de par en par sus ojos ante la mención de Jusenkyo.

— Espera. ¿Qué tiene que ver? — Espetó Ryouga, aquella era la primera vez que hablaba desde que entró. Ukyo estaba a un lado de él, abrazando el brazo derecho del moreno firmemente. — Los pozos son historia desde el incidente, todos escucharon sobre Jusenkyo desde que el sitio desapareció, se convirtieron en leyenda.

— ¿De verdad? Esas eran aguas mágicas, Ryouga Hibiki, y la magia no desaparece con tan solo una pequeña inundación. —

— ¿Qué es lo que insinúas, mujer? — Cuestionó Ranma, ignorando por completo el nuevo frío que comenzaba a acabar con la calidez de la cabaña.

— Los estanques nunca desaparecerán, eso es un hecho, y se están reformando una vez más aquí, en Japón. — El rostro de Reika indicaba que aquello no era ninguna broma, y si no era una broma, significaba que… — Los pozos han vuelto, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estén todos completos aquí, en la Montaña Henko. —

La información golpeó a Ranma súbitamente en el rostro, haciendo que su mandíbula se abriera ligeramente de la sorpresa. ¿Qué los pozos habían vuelto, en Japón? Antes de que él pudiera decir nada, Reika continuó. — La Montaña posee magia, magia que podría acabar con la cordura de todos buenas a primeras. Solo esta cabaña es inmune a sus poderes, y es por eso que deben permanecer aquí adentro una vez que los eventos paranormales comiencen a tomar lugar, como ahora mismo. — Reika señaló con uno de sus dedos hacia el ventanal gigante del segundo piso. — Ahora mismo, un nuevo pozo está renaciendo. Una vez que eso sucede, la tierra es inestable, peligrosa al simple contacto, y lo que es peor… — Hizo una pausa en la que se cruzó de brazos, agachando la mirada. — No podremos salir de aquí hasta que el proceso termine.

— ¿Qué proceso? ¿De qué hablas? — Cuestionó Ranma, con un ligero tono de impaciencia en su voz. —

— El Proceso de Renacimiento. — Concluyó. — Seis pozos deberán volver a la tierra para que podamos salir de aquí. —

Con aquel comentario feliz, las luces comenzaron a titilar nuevamente, sumiendo a todos en una oscuridad temporal. ¿Cuántos malditos días tendrían que esperar antes de salir de allí?

* * *

— ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! — Espetó Ukyo; quien ahora yacía sentada en uno de los gigantescos muebles del sitio. El resto de los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones, y solo unos pocos seguían por los alrededores. — El pozo que está al lado de la cabaña… ¡Es uno de los tantos pozos de Jusenkyo!

— Pero se ha secado. — Continuó Ryouga. La noticia debió impactarlo tanto como a Ranma, pues su rostro demostraba ansiedad y alegría, como si aún no pudiese creerlo. — Quizás ha renacido en otro sitio, en algún lugar más profundo en las montañas. —

— No estarás pensando en ir. — Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y por qué no? Es lo que he estado deseando desde que Jusenkyo desapareció. ¡La oportunidad de volver a ser un hombre completo! ¿No es así, Ranm…? — Para cuando alzó su vista, enmudeció.

Ranma observaba a Akane fijamente en sus brazos. Sus mejillas habán recuperado su color habitual, pero seguía sin abrir sus ojos, y su respiración seguía siendo irregular. La noticia que había recibido habría bastado para elevar todos sus ánimos y salir en busca del pozo del Hombre Ahogado, pero no cuando ella estaba en ese estado. _No cuando no podía hacer nada por ayudarla._ Sus brazos sujetaban delicadamente su cuerpo; negándose a dejarla nuevamente sola, desprotegida. — ¡Ranma! — El moreno alzó su vista hacia Ryouga, e inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

— Deja de fastidiar, Ryouga, no es el momento. —

— ¿Qué no es el momento? — Cuestionó con un tono de voz incrédulo, mientras buscaba apoyo en Ukyo. — ¿Qué no es esto lo que querías? ¿Qué Jusenkyo apareciera nuevamente? —

— ¿¡No estarás pretendiendo que vaya a buscar los pozos con ella así!? — Espetó, apretando sus dientes. — ¡Vete tú solo! Quizás así te pierdas para siempre de una vez por todas. —

Ryouga apretó sus puños, pero pronto controló su frustración. Al parecer, a él tampoco le hacía nada de gracia verla en ese estado. — Bueno. ¿Y qué es lo que le ha pasado, de todas formas? —

— No lo sé, quizás quieras preguntarle a tu novia. — La aludida dio un respingo, y Ranma fijó su vista en ella.

— Ran-chan; esto no es… —

— ¿Por qué demonios enviaste a Akane a un sitio así? ¡Tú mejor que nadie conocías los supuestos peligros de este lugar! —

— ¡Cálmate! ¡No he hecho esto a propósito! — Y se colocó de pie, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar enfrente de la mesa, donde estaba sentado el moreno. — ¿No te has puesto a pensar que todo esto pudo haber sido idea de la mismísima Akane? —

— Wow, hey, ustedes dos. Bajen la voz. — Ryouga murmuró aquello como un secreto; pero Ukyo apenas le hizo caso. —

— ¡No, él necesita entenderlo! ¿Sabes por qué Akane ha ido a ese sitio sola? ¿Sábes por qué rayos había estado buscando ese sitio? ¡Todo eso lo ha hecho por ti! — Ranma continuaba ceñudo, pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja. —

— ¿Por mi? ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? — Pero antes de que Ukyo pudiese continuar, Akane poco a poco se irguió sobre sus brazos. La camisa de Ranma le quedaba un tanto grande, por lo que ligeros atisbos de su cuerpo se hicieron visibles. Él apenas pareció notarlo, pero sus brazos se enroscaron posesivamente sobre su cuerpo.

— No necesitas explicarle nada, Ukyo-chan… Yo… Yo se lo diré. — El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco sobre su pecho. Por alguna razón, el moreno no encontraba palabras que responder. — ¿Pueden dejarnos a solas? Por favor. —

— ¿De verdad, Akane-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado desmayada por… —

— Por favor, Ukyo, Ryouga-kun. — Insistió la peli-azul ante un enmudecido Ranma, y ella en ningún momento apartó la vista de él. — Hay muchas cosas que Ranma necesita saber, y lo necesita saber de mi. Así que, por favor… —

Para cuando ambos se fueron, el sonido del viento volvió a golpear fuertemente los ventanales. Por varios segundos, ambos permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro, pero esta vez no había ningún atisbo de nervios. Ya no existían las molestias, no existían las dudas. Para Ranma no había nada más valioso que el hecho de que ella siguiera allí, con vida, y con el mismo semblante inocente que tanto amaba: Era la misma Akane que había conocido hace tanto tiempo, y la misma que había amado desde el inicio.

— Ranma, yo quería de… — Pero antes de que ella pudiera culminar aquella frase, el moreno sujetó con suavidad su mejilla y se acercó a sus labios sin previo aviso, besándola con dulzura y anhelo.

Por primera vez en años, Ranma parecía finalmente sentirse a gusto con ese tipo de situaciones. No le importaba si estaban dentro de una montaña maldita; nada de eso importaba si ella estaba a su alcance para protegerla. El moreno saboreaba sus labios sin siquiera detenerse, llegando a embriagarse con la dulzura de estos.

Sea lo que sea que ella tuviera que decirle, podría esperar un poco más.


End file.
